Stories by the Fireside
by Baby Jefer
Summary: Christian and Satine tell their story - 2 parts


Stories by the Fireside  
  
Christian pulled up his collar and ducked his head, trying to keep the rain off his face. He hurried through the busy streets of London as the clouds raced above, turning the blue sky to black. Finally he ran up some marble steps and opened a blue front door. Quickly he shut it behind him to prevent the cold being let in. He removed his hat and sighed at its wet state. Hanging it on the stand, he then proceeded to remove his jacket, brushing off any water that he could.  
  
'You're all wet.' A voice spoke up. Christian turned around to see his 5 year old son looking at him. He was the spitting image of Christian with black hair and piercing eyes. The only difference was, he had his mother's smile. The one that Christian had fallen in love with all those years ago.  
  
'That's because it's raining outside.'  
  
'Do you think it will be a storm?' He asked, looking out of the window.  
  
'I think so.'  
  
'I'm not scared of storms.' The little boy announced. Christian tried to hide a smile. The last time there was a storm he had spent the whole time in his mother's arms.  
  
'Come on, let's go and find your sister and mother.' He held his hand out and the boy took it. Together they walked into the kitchen.  
  
Satine was sitting at the kitchen table with her daughter. Satine was chopping up vegetables for supper and the girl was writing. Her red hair matched her mother's. She also had her mother's passion for life and her father's passion for writing. Christian walked in with his son.  
  
'Hey, darling.' He said, kissing Satine on her head. He glanced over at his daughter.  
  
'What are you writing?'  
  
'About how annoying little brothers are.' She grinned wickedly at her younger brother.  
  
'Hey!' He screamed and chased her round the table. A clap of thunder was heard. He yelped and ran towards his mother.  
  
'Baby!' She teased, sitting back down.  
  
'None of that, Alexia.' Christian said, looking at his daugther. She rolled her eyes.  
  
'It's not my fault Zack's such a wimp.'  
  
'I'm not a wimp.' He declared from the safety of his mother's lap.  
  
'Anyway, you used to be scared to storms when you were younger.' Her mother told her, looking up from her chopping. Alexia opened her mouth but couldn't think of a good reply so she closed it again.  
  
Another clap of thunder was heard. Zack, glad that he was already in his mother's arms, snuggled closer. He closed his eyes. Then he heard his sister scream. Opening his eyes, he realised that all the lights had turned out.  
  
'Who turned the lights out?'  
  
'No one.' His father called out of the darkness. 'It's a power cut. I'll go and take a look.' Footsteps were heard as Christian disappeared. They soon returned. 'Whole street has gone. We'd better light some candles.'  
  
'Right.' Satine picked Zack up and put him on the floor. He didn't move, just in case he ran into something. The room was filled with an eery light as Christian and Satine lit some candles. Zack looked at his sister who was cowering in her chair. He had never seen her look so scared. She told him that because she was 10 she didn't get scared. At last, she had something on her.  
  
'I know.' Satine spoke up. 'Let's go into the living room. We can light a fire. It'll be warmer.'  
  
'You're right.' Christian agreed. Satine picked up Zack and when Alexia made no movement to get off the chair Christian went round to pick her up. They carried their two children into the lounge before placing them down. Christian knelt in front of the fire and soon got it going.  
  
Satine had gone back into the kitchen to get the candles. She bought them in, placing them around the room to give as much light as possible. Zack and Alexia hadn't moved off their places on the sofa. They were still both cowering into the ends. Grabbing a blanket Satine sat down next to Alexia and Christian sat betwen her and Zack. She unfolded the blanket and then wrapped it around the four of them.  
  
'How about a story?' Satine asked her children. They both nodded. 'What do you want?'  
  
'The story about you and Father.' Alexia spoke up.  
  
'Yea, how you got together.' Zack agreed. Christian and Satine looked at each other and smiled.  
  
'All right.' Christian said. He put his arm around Zack and Satine put hers around Alexia. Underneath the blanket Satine interwined her fingers with his.  
  
'Once upon a time....' 


End file.
